The Whispers of the Wind
by nekokannes
Summary: This is gonna be great! While the TT was hunting villians, they mistake a girl for one of the theives. She ends up in a fight with Robin. A defenseless girl agianst Robin... is that fair?
1. The Wind Blows

A/N: I don't owe any of Teen Titans! Wish I could...boo hoo. Well tell me how it goes! The more reviews, the faster I get to the next chapter!

Thunder clapped and lightning flashed outside Raven's window. She turned her head to look at the storm. She found it hard to ignore it and meditate. Her hood hide her face when the next flash of light lit the sky. She slowly stood up and walked towards her door. Raven twisted the door knob and opened the door. She walked down the stairs to make some herbal tea.

As she sipped her tea, she checked the time. Only ten thirty, yet she was the only one up. She let her hood fall onto her shoulders. Her hair wisped around her face. Then suddenly out of the quiet, the alarm sounded. Raven placed her tea on a table and turned the lights on for the others.

Robin was the first down, followed by Starfire, then Cyborg. Beastboy was apparently still

asleep. Robin rolled his eyes as Cyborg went to get the changeling. Raven and Starfire waited patiently to find out what was wrong. Finally, Cyborg came in dragging Beastboy. Robin turned to the screen.

"There's been a bank robbery on the west side of town. The robbers split up into two. It seems that these robbers are like lizards and can run very fast. Starfire, and Raven with me. Beastboy and Cyborg. Titans go!", Robin said as they rushed off into the storm. Starfire grabbed Robin's arms and took flight. Raven wasn't far behind. She turned into a raven and followed them.

At a bird's eye view, Raven searched the city ahead of Starfire and Robin. She spotted a lizard man forcing himself on a girl about Raven's age. Raven dove down to attack, however still in raven form. Starfire followed close behind. But what Starfire and Robin didn't see, was the man threw the money sack at the girl. Raven saw this and made a note of it. The girl quickly dropped the bag but Robin got the wrong impression.

They all landed, Starfire went after the lizard man. The girl became frightened and ran into an alley. Robin chased after the girl, and Raven followed in raven form. At long last, the girl ran into a dead end. She turned to face Robin who approached her with his staff.

"Surrender, and I'll make this painless.", he said as he moved closer. The girl had a long sleeve robe on and the ends of the robe sleeves reminded Raven of kimono sleeves. The girl shook her head and reached inside one of the sleeves to bring out a plain fan. She flipped open very fast.

"I...I...I didn't do it! Please leave me alone!", the girl said while trembling. Robin half smirked.

"If you didn't do it, then why did you run!", he shouted as he thrust his staff towards her chest. She flipped the fan up to block the attack and stop it. The staff stopped through the fan. The girl turned the fan so that it brought her up to the staff. Robin dropped his surprised look as she grabbed his weapon out of his hands. She placed it vertical next to her firmly into the ground. Robin barely had time to dodge when she spun around the staff kicking into him. She landed back on the ground and pulled the staff horizontal in front of her. Robin recovered from shock and began to throw a disk. This was the time to intervene.

Raven became human facing Robin. She grabbed his wrist. Robin appeared confused.

"Raven, let go! What are you doing?", Robin yelled as Raven lowered his arm with force.

She became vexed with Robin.

"Robin, stop this madness. She is innocent. That lizard man that Star is dealing with, threw the bag of money at her the moment he saw us. She probably ran because she was afraid that you would do exactly this. Do not jump to conclusions. She's the victim. That man was trying to force himself on her.", Raven said in her monotone voice. She released Robin as he started to calm down.

Raven turned to the girl. The girl had light blue hair. It seemed too unreal to be dye. Her eyes were an emerald green. Her cheeks were decorated with very light blue spirals and her hands also hand the same spirals. It wasn't tattoos, it appeared to be part of her. The girl's hair was braided and then pulled tight into a bun. Her clothes were darker blue of the sea. She had pants with large openings at the bottom. The girl's shirt was covered by her silver kimono like robe. On the kimono laid delicate designs of clouds, Japanese castles, Japanese dragons, and a gold feather at the neck line. It seemed to hold her robe together. Her hood fell against her back.

"I'm sorry you got the wrong impression from me. Here is your staff. I was merely defending myself. My name is Fiona West.", the girl said with a quick bow. Raven saw when she bowed, her feet were bare and slightly bloody. But just as Raven noticed this, a strong wind around her alone pulled her hood lower. When Raven looked up, the girl had a fan up with metal edges. Sharp blades were slightly noticeable on one edge. Fiona used the decorated fan to cover her face. It was apparent that she was embarrassed. Raven turned to see Starfire fly over to them.

"Robin, this is strange. Who is she?", Star asked with cheerfulness. Fiona bowed again and introduced herself. As soon as Fiona finished, Starfire rushed over to her and gave Fiona a hug.

"Oh joyous occasions! A friend! She must stay awhile with us! Please Robin!", Starfire exclaimed with a puppy face. Apparently, Starfire was suffocating the poor girl. Raven rescued the girl from Starfire.

"She can come back to the tower but only if she wishes to.", Robin said turning to Fiona. She nods and Starfire nearly drags her into another huge hug. Robin shakes his head as he opens his communicator.

"Cyborg! Did you get the robbers?", the team's leader said into the communicator. A face of his team mate appeared and replied.

"Oh yeah! And kicked butt! How about you?", Cyborg said as Robin turned to look at the group of girls.

"Yeah we got the villains, but we picked up a girl. She says her name is Fiona West. She's coming back to the Tower with us. We'll see you in a little bit. Star! Lets go!", Robin finished, turning to the red haired girl. Starfire took flight with her leader in her hands. Raven turned to Fiona and levitated her. Strangely, Fiona was alright with this as they flew above Jump City.

Raven landed Fiona next to Beast Boy as she touched ground herself. Raven turned to see the girl flap a normal decorated fan in front of her face. She gently fanned herself as Robin introduced her.

"She can stay in the spare room down the hall from Raven.", he finished as they walked inside the tower. Fiona quietly followed Raven. Raven noticed silence as then walked down the hall. Fiona had put the fan away, but she still looked embarrassed. She bowed slightly before entering her room. Raven shook her head before heading downstairs for some breakfast.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing about meat and tofu again. Only slightly amused by this, Raven decided to go get Fiona for some food. To Raven, it looked like ages since the girl had eaten.

The silence behind the door made Raven think that Fiona was asleep. Gently, she turned the door knob. Then there, in the middle of the room, stood Fiona. But she didn't have her robe on. Her sleeves drooped and colorful designs decorated them. But the thing that caught Raven's eye the most, was the small white wings on Fiona's back.

A/N: Well! That was quite exciting. I hope you enjoyed it. Did ya did ya!

And if any one was wondering the exact size of her wings...W.I.TC.H. sized wings. The exact size of Haylin's yaya! Ok have fun

Kantura: ok so now our creator has made another character.

Allyson: We are pleased to let her take over this story, however, we've been having some problems. She is, unlike us, extremly shy! Oy oy! So we introduce Fiona!

Fiona:...um hi...this is embarrassing...(she flaps up a fan and runs)

Kantura: Wait! Come back!

Allyson: ok we're done here.


	2. Secrets Revealed

A/N: I'm back with another chapter! Whahooo! My other Characters have been trying to persuade Fiona to stop being so shy, but it ain't working! I guess what you make them is what you make them. So to thank the Reviewers this chapter will be my poor wrecked Yugioh character. Go ahead Nemari.

Nemari: She is pathetic is she not? And I think I shall dominate this story!

Fiona: I think not...

Nemari: She spoke! Praise the stars!

Fiona: Well ya...but this is my story...it's not my fault yours fell apart so get out!

Nemari: boo hoo(A/N: Nemari will be sharing the introduction for this story because hers was totally ruined.)

Fiona: We only had one reviewer, but we love every one of our reviewers...don't look at me...that's what it says in the script. So here is our thanks.

**Whiteraven12345:** Here is your wish oh wonderful reviewer!

Nemari: And now on to the story...

Raven stared at the beautiful wings on Fiona's back. Fiona was bright red and she quickly replaced the robe. She grabbed a fan and hid behind it. She fanned gently back and forth and Raven was speechless. The room was silent for a long time. Finally, Raven spoke.

"Why on earth do you hide them? Especially us. We all have weird stuff.", she said as Fiona lowered the fan. Again, there was a silence. After awhile, Fiona dropped the robe and the white wings fluttered out of her back.

"Because I'm a freak. I was rejected because of my wings and stupid abilities. Once, I accidently killed a man. That was about four years ago. My mountain village banished me. Ever since then, I've been on my own. I hid them because I was afraid. I usually live alone in the mountains. But I have to get food some how. So I will end up in random cities.", Fiona said with a few flaps of her wings.

Raven could understand the rejection and fear. She had her own problems. At least she did until the Titans. But, she still was separate and had problems with her emotions. Raven still had a few questions left.

"Weird abilities? What kind of abilities?", Raven asked with her usual monotone. Fiona untwisted the bun and two long braids fell out. Fiona faced away from the gothic girl. Her face looked out of her window. Her bloody feet lifted off of the ground and hung in the air for awhile.

"I can control the wind. I can hear things in the wind. Like a conversation in a different city. When you saw my feet earlier, that wind was me. I usually use a fan to give a little boost to my wind. My favorite is this one", she finished as she turned around, holding the bladed fan.

Raven inspected the curious fan. It reminded her of a special weapon from Japan. It was used by woman who thought they were in trouble. It was very heavy and protective. Fiona flapped the fan shut. She landed softly on the floor. She sat on her bed with a small sigh.

"Aren't those clothes in the way when you fight? They look like a real hassle.", Raven said almost out of character. Fiona smiled gently as she nodded. She walked over to her dropped robe.

She pulled out a beautiful piece of clothing. It was a light blue leotard. At the straps were white feather like sleeves that stuck out. (A/N: Similar to Sailor Moon but not quite) The feathers ended at the shoulders and from there swept out long see through sleeves. They were wide and a slightly darker blue than the leotard. At the waist was a row of gold circles that went all the way around the waist. From the circles fell a lighter, transparent, blue skirt. The skirt went just below her knees.

A gold belt fell to the ground. In it was a slot for Fiona's fan weapon. Raven picked up the costume on the ground. She turned it over in her hands and saw enough room in the back for Fiona's wings.

"Fiona, this is beautiful. Listen, the reason I came up here in the first place was to get you for breakfast. Plus, I think you should tell the others.", Raven said as she replaced the costume. Fiona had rebraided her hair into one. She followed Raven downstairs. She folded her wings behind her back so they wouldn't be noticeable.

Raven walked into the living room and the only one who noticed her, was Starfire, who as usual was bubbling with energy. Of course it was her who let every one know that Raven was about to talk and wasn't going to yell. Finally, every one was paying attention.

"Guys, Fiona should tell you something.", she said as she walked to the couch and sat down. Fiona looked normal to them until she unfolded her wings. Every one except Raven gawked. Fiona told them everything that she told Raven.

Robin spoke as soon as she had finished. "Can you go through our obstacle course for us? I'd like to see how good you are.", he said. She gave a small nod and hurried up to her room. She was back in moments, wearing her outfit. Her hair was wrapped into a braided bun with a braid dangling down her back coming out of the bun. Everyone dropped their jaws when they saw her.

Blue eye liner curled out at her eye. Her designs on her limbs and face were now visible completely. Silver feathers hung from her earlobes. Her metal fan hung at her hip and the rest of the costume really brought out her beauty. Even Raven was impressed. Fiona flapped a fan up in front of her face. Robin shook out his head and walked off to the obstacle course and every one followed.

The obstacle course was explained to her and all she had to do was get to the end as fast as she could. Her wings fluttered for a moment before she started. She flew quickly and with grace. Like an arrow, she darted in and out of the lasers and walls (A/N: Sorry if it's not too clear, but I haven't seen any episodes with the obstacle course). She came to a halt and hovered a few feet above the ground and objects threw themselves at her.

Fiona snapped her fan open at her side and lifted it up with force and then down and a blast of wind made a path for her to continue. She reached the other side and fluttered to the ground. Cyborg made a choking noise and Beast Boy looked over his shoulder to check the time.

"Wow! She was only a few seconds short of Robin!", Beast Boy yelled. Robin walked up to shake Fiona's hand. He knew she was good, he had experienced it. She returned his hand shake with a small smile.

"Fiona, will you be part of our team? You would be a good addition", Robin said as their hands fell to their sides. Fiona looked shocked. She appeared speechless and unsure.

"I...I...I..I don't know...I've never been asked to be in a team, village, group or anything. I guess though if you guys want me to I could try it.", Fiona said hesitantly. Raven came up and put a reassuring hand on Fiona's back. Fiona's wings fluttered nervously.

Raven was meditating in her room when for the second time that day, the alarm went off. Raven pulled her hood up and floated down to the main room. Starfire and Fiona were flying side by side in front of her. Raven saw that her two friends got along quite well, in fact, now that Fiona wasn't as shy, she seemed to be a lot more energetic. But no matter how energetic she was, she didn't wear a speck of pink or purple.

"They split into two groups again. This time it's a different type of lizard. There are two dragons in separate places of the city. At least they look like dragons. Star and Raven with me again. Cyborg and Beast Boy, show Fiona the ropes. Titans Go!", Robin finished as they went the opposite directions.

This time, Raven floated in human form. Next to her, Robin and Starfire flew. She let her thoughts wander for awhile. She was suddenly knocked from them by a blast of fire. She moved out of the way, but it slightly burned her ankle. She winced as she followed Starfire and Robin to the ground.

The dragon had no wings and looked like a medieval dragon she'd seen in books. It blasted at her again, but this time she was ready. She used a sewer cover as a shield. Starfire threw star bolts at it. Robin threw disks at it and Raven threw levitated objects at it. Robin suddenly got a beep from his communicator.

"Raven! There's another dragon in the southern part! Go and meet Fiona there. You two will have to do it by yourselves.", Robin yelled over the roaring. His head was turned so he didn't see the blast coming at him. Raven raised a hand and bricks formed a shield to it. She changed into a raven and flew south quickly. To her left she saw Fiona flying fast toward the same target. In the distance, Raven saw steamy water flare up in the air. Raven returned to her human form and Fiona looked at her with surprise.

Fiona had the question in her eyes but nearly got caught in the jet stream that was shot at them. She swerved just in time. Raven saw that they were close to a junk yard. She levitated car parts and other abandoned trash and threw them at the monster. Fiona flew quickly to the dragon's snout and made a circular motion with her arms. Suddenly, the dragon couldn't move his mouth. He clawed at her and then his mouth.

Raven took advantage of this and found a sharp metal and levitated it into the beast's belly. The dragon roared with pain and frustration. He flailed his paws around and hit Raven hard in the ribs. She went flying and was suddenly stopped as Fiona caught her and slowly placed her down. Fiona flew back and whipped out her bladed fan, or as she called it, a _shukusen_.

Raven watched as Fiona hovered mid air. A quick flap of her deadly fan and suddenly a strong wind pushed the dragon. The great beast reared as a whirl wind whipped around him. Raven threw sharp metal into the whipping wind and it cut the delicate skin. Fiona released the wind and suddenly, the dragon flew into the air and the other dragons could be seen leaving ground.

Raven felt her self on something soft. It was a cloud. Fiona appeared to control it. She flew up and the cloud went up too as if it was tied to Fiona's waist. Fiona looked tired but still energetic. She touched down on Titan Tower. The cloud returned to the sky shortly after. Raven winced when she stood up. Her ankle still burned. She looked down at it and nearly jumped with surprise. The burn hand turned an ugly purple and hurt when she moved very slightly.

Fiona twisted her fingers and waved her closed fan down and then to the left. A flat palm towards Raven, a force picked Raven's ankle up and wrapped it's self around it. Raven looked at her ankle with slight shock. Her ankle was immovable and the pain was dull. A silent moment later, Beast Boy and Cyborg showed up. Starfire and Robin weren't far behind.

Fiona looked embarrassed and walked to the edge of the tower. She snapped her fan open and a very strong wind whipped her braid around. She felt her self pulled and ignored when Robin called her name. She smiled and then jumped, letting the wind carry her until it could not any more. She fell waiting to hit the ground and fell past Raven's window.

A/N: So what did ya think? Good huh?

Fiona: yeah until you made me commit suicide...Lousy creater...killing your own character so soon..

Nemari: shhhhh! Don't want to ruin it now do we?


	3. Blood Magic

A/N: OK I know my ending was bad but I'm back and Fiona won't die just yet.

Fiona: Now she tells me...I've be frozen in air for months waiting to hit the ground.

Nemari: Nope! Now she gets to meet someone new! She gets to meet-muffle

Fiona: You'll ruin it! Ouch! She bit me!

Nemari: Heh heh...

Fiona: We'd like to thank our one and only reviewer now.

**whiteraven12345**: I kinda like that show too. I'll try to see the Terra shows...I've seen one of them.

Nemari: And now to Fiona's story.

The air made her feel weightless. Pulling up at the very last second, Fiona brushed very lightly against the lake. The sense of flight made her deaf to all other sounds, including Robin calling her name. Fiona flipped in the air and dove. For the first time in a long time, she felt happy.

She fell into the water gracefully. She put an air bubble up and decided to dive deeper. The lake was an pressure on her that was overwhelming. Unbelievably amazing beyond Fiona's dreams. She had never tried it before so this first time was incredible.

A figure had started to swim up to her. He had no air bubble around him. It appeared that he could breath underwater. He was slightly attractive. He introduced himself as Aqualad. Fiona bowed as well as she could underwater. She then swam to the surface and bounced to the top of the water.

Raven was engulfed in a book about fairies and nymphs. They reminded her of Fiona. Then there were the shape shifters. Almost at once, the hall light outside broke. Her mind had drifted to Beastboy. This happened a lot.

_I'll have to be more careful if I intend to read this book anymore. _She shook her head and pulled her hood up and brought a candle closer. She heard Fiona slide into Starfire's door. She started squealing about some boy.

_Who needs boys? That's all Starfire talks about, except shopping._ Suddenly, Beastboy's face popped into her mind. Cyborg then began to yell because the game had shut off. _Why does this happen? I think of him no more than I do Cyborg and Robin. This is ridiculous. _

Sighing, she put down her book and listened to the conversation. The guy apparently was Aqualad. He was a good guy. Handsome and nice. Raven tilted her head and heard Fiona squeal in the last part.

"And he asked me out! This evening! I have no idea what to wear! I've never been asked out before!" Fiona eagerly said to Starfire. Raven picked the book up again. She'd never been asked out before but you didn't hear her babbling about it.

_If I was asked out, I probably wouldn't go anyway._ But at that moment, Beastboy knocked at her door. After a few moments, Raven answered.

"I was just wondering if you would go to a movie with me. No one else will go with me. Please?" Beastboy pleaded and became a puppy. His sad eyes stared longingly at Raven. He looked so helpless.

_I must be mad._ She thought before she said yes. Beastboy jumped up and human hugged her. Then realizing what he did, he apologized before running off.

_I am mad. I was going to finish my book tonight. But only a monster can ignore eyes like that. I'm not that emotionless._ Her thoughts said as she went back to her book. A few pages later and she realized that Fiona would also be with a boy.

"I don't think it's a double date. Different times." She whispered to her self just as her bathroom light went out. _Man, I need to control my emotions more._ She thought to her self as she turned the page.

Five Hours Later...

"Raven! Are you ready yet?" Beastboy called up. Raven came down and sighed before entering the room. She had put a light, attachable, on her leotard. It was dark purple and reached her knees. She only wore it because she was afraid the theater would not let her in. They might think it was a swimsuit and then not allow Beastboy in either.

She and Beastboy flew as ravens to the theater. _A purple raven and a green raven. If I could, I might laugh._ Raven thought to her self as they neared the theater. They got their human forms as they set foot on the ground. Raven and Beastboy bought tickets to see Star Wars 3. _At least it's not Winne the Pooh. _She went to get seats while Beastboy got popcorn.

The movie was ok. Raven and Beastboy went to a nearby pizza parlor. They shortly bumped into Fiona and her date, Aqualad, afterwards.

"Hey, Fiona" Raven nodded. She was dressed in a blue, short dress, that Starfire had lent her. She tilted her head and smiled. Her blue eyeliner made her eyes stand out. She had slight eye shadow. Fiona glowed in the moon light. She looked really happy with Aqualad.

Beastboy and Aqualad were talking when Raven spied a fast shadow. She tore off her skirt and ran after it. It was another lizard. In its hands was a red bag that held a disturbing aura to it.

Beastboy came running up as a wolf. Changing back, Fiona and Aqualad followed right behind. Fiona whipped out a purple fan. Raven pulled her hood up. Aqualad raised water from the sewers. And Beastboy stood ready.

"Titans Go!" Beastboy shouted and the red lizard moved fast into Fiona. She flew fast backwards, but Aqualad sent water to catch her. Raven levitated a block of wood into the lizard's path.

"I don't think so...Robin would kill us." Raven said in monotone. The lizard hissed and slid around Raven and pulled a red rope out of the bag and threw it around her wrists. A scream escaped her lips. Her eyes glowed blood red. The lizard ran away and disappeared. When he'd been gone for two minutes, Raven collapsed and stopped screaming.

"Raven!" Beastboy ran over to her. Fiona and Aqualad also walked over to make sure she was ok. She was completely unconscious. Below her eyes on her eyes on her cheek bones, were two scar like stripes. One on each cheek. They were blood red.

"Raven..." Beastboy was worried as Cyborg did his best to help her. Fiona stood in the background, biting her lip. She felt as though it was her fault.

"I don't know what happened, I don't know how to get the rope off, and the scars are way beyond me!" Cyborg said at last. Every one had a look of hopelessness on their face.

"It's blood magic..."Everyone turned to see Fiona in the corner. She approached Raven and removed the ropes. "The scars are permanent...Whoever did this to her...wanted her for her magic." Fiona looked away as Beastboy shouted at her.

"Why didn't you tell us before! We could have saved her earlier!" Beastboy yelled at her. Fiona was at the brink of tears when Robin finally held Beastboy back.

"I...have bad memories with blood magic..." She said quietly. She ran out of the room to her room. Eventually, everyone left. Everyone except Beastboy. He wanted to make sure she woke up.

**Raven's Dream** :

**Raven looked around and found herself alone. The place looked like the inside of her mind, but different. No magic forbidden doors. All of the space had floating rocks. No path ways. It had a much more evil feel to it. And the sky was blood red. Her cloak was black and her leotard was blood red. **

"**Where am I?" She said to no one. She looked at her hands and found blood sprinkled on them. A spring of water bubbled on a floating rock. Raven jumped onto it and tried to wash the blood off. **

"**Why won't it come off!" she said as she scrubbed with her cloak. She got hit by a rock and nearly fell off the platform. When she pulled her self up, the water was as still as glass. She found her reflection different from what she was used to. A scar on each cheek, her eyes dark red,** **blood red lips, and her jewel was pure red.**

**_What happened! When did that happen! Did that rope do this?_** **She thought as more rocks flew past her. She ducked and swerved. She accidentally fell of the rock and felt her self being swallowed by the darkness.**

**Something grabbed her hand and kept her from falling. Raven looked up to see the person's face. She was surprised to find that it was Beastboy. As soon as she was on another rock, he disappeared.**

Beastboy had stayed by her side for three days, holding her hand. "I won't let you die" He whispered. Her scars had faded to small lines. "At least her scars are almost gone."

"They aren't." A quiet voice said from the back of the room. " I said it before, they are permanent. They'll be there forever." Fiona said timidly. She came in to visit more often than the others. She felt as though it was her fault that Raven was in this condition.

Fiona had apologized to Beastboy for not speaking up earlier, but though he had forgiven her, she hadn't. She refused to accept Beastboy's apology for yelling. She had insisted that he was right.

After arguing that the scars weren't fading, Fiona left the room and went downstairs to cook some breakfast. She made tofu eggs and brought it up to Beastboy. She then retired to her room to meditate.

Raven blinked open her eyes and sat up quickly. She found Beastboy asleep in the chair next to her. She checked her hands and robe. They were normal again. Next to Beastboy was a plate of eggs. _Those fake eggs._ She thought with a smile. She levitated the eggs onto his head before leaving the room.

Raven entered her room and took a look at her face in the mirror. _Just a stupid dream. Probably caused by Grass Stain. _The mirror broke in two. She knew that it felt different. Like it had been real. And that this was the actual dream. She shook her head and went up to the roof to meditate. She found Starfire there.

"Raven! Oh the feeling of happy has returned! Might you wish to meditate together?" Starfire asked as the both resumed meditation position. Raven nodded and they both began chanting.

When they had been meditating for about an hour, Raven noticed that about a thousand feet above them was Fiona. She was not in sight, but Raven could sense her presence. She reached out to Fiona, but Fiona was too far.

"Starfire, I'll be right back." Raven flew higher to offer Fiona to meditate with them. She found that she still couldn't reach her. When she finally saw Fiona, she reached out, but what she found was not Fiona.

**_YOU ARE THE ONE! YOU WILL OBEY ME! _**Raven was thrown back by a blood colored mind voice. Fiona didn't have a mind voice, and she was a very light blue. Raven tried again and found it again. **_GIVE ME YOUR SOUL! I WANT IT! GIVE IT TO ME! OR I_** **_SHALL TAKE IT BY FORCE!_** And a thread of blood red thought wrapped it's self around Raven's mind. Raven struggled against it. Her eyes then glowed red. The Blood thread had her prisoner.

A/N: What do you think? I think I did well. I'm not really that good at plots. I hope you enjoyed it. And please all readers are more than encouraged to review.

Fiona: You make me look like a villain!

Nemari: Yeah...I want in on the story!

Fiona: That had nothing to do with what I was talking about and it's my story!

Nemari: She won't share...boo hoo...

Me: Vote If you want Nemari in the story!


	4. Blood Lust

A/N: Do you readers know how annoying it is when only one person reviews! And I do know there are other readers because I know them personally! All of you readers, please please PLEASE review! It means so much to me.

Fiona: It actually does. The more reviews she gets, the more motivated she is to write the next chapter. This is the same with her other stories.

Nemari: Except my story got cancelled because every one thought it was a Mary sue something or other. If you ask me(Muffled)

Fiona: We didn't ask you, we asked the Reviewers. Since no one voted for Nemari to be in the story, she won't.

Nemari: May you all rote in the eternal wasteland. May you-(Muffled)

Fiona: To thank our reviewer.

Nemari: But wait! We just got another review! Thank you!

**Whiteraven12345: **This time I read your profile in order to reply. Why don't you like Beastboy? He's way better than Robin! Robin thinks he's all that! Beastboy is really funny and he's my favorite boy. Raven is my favorite character though. You and I have a lot of things in common though. The Daughters of the Moon books are awesome yet no one seems to have heard of them!

**Raerob4ever:** Thanks a bunch for reviewing. I'm glad that you like my story, and slightly sad you don't like my pairing. Thanks a lot for reviewing though! It means a lot to me!

Fiona: I duck taped Nemari's mouth shut. On with the story.

Raven struggled to free herself from the grasp of the thought. Pain soared through her as the two scars on her cheeks reappeared. The pain was almost unbearable, searing her flesh like fire. She finally tore free from the terrible grasp, when Fiona fell from her spot and onto Raven. Fiona shook Raven hard in order to help Raven lose the Blood colored voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Fiona said with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this." Fiona sobbed into her hands. Starfire was below flying up. She came up quickly and hugged Fiona.

"Friend, what is wrong?" Starfire asked worriedly to her friend. Raven gasped when she saw red scars twined around Fiona's forearms. Raven carefully peeled Starfire away from Fiona and then flew down to the tower. She swept down the hall and into her room dragging Fiona behind her. She sat Fiona down and sat across from her.

"Talk. What is going on? Explain to the best of your ability." Raven demanded of Fiona. The blue decorated girl took a deep breath before explaining. Her scars started to glow red, and Fiona winced in pain. At last she began.

"Many years ago, I was kicked out of my village, and homeless. I was very young, and had no idea on how to survive alone. One night, it was raining, and I had no shelter, no food, and no source of water. I saw a mushroom, and I ate it. Unfortunately, it was poisonous. All I really remember after that, was lots of pain and...blood. The last thing I remember after that period was about a week of sickness and these scars." Fiona said holding up her arms.

"But when ever that thing wants another under it's magic, it uses me. I do not understand it much, but it wants elemental powers for control and normal people for blood. A few years ago, he used me to get to another one of my friends with the power over earth" Raven's eyes widened as Fiona continued. "She could move earth, but wasn't well trained. She, like me didn't have much control over her powers. She left because we decided that we were dangerous together. It wanted her any way." Raven stopped Fiona.

"This girl, what was her name?" Raven urgently asked. Fiona cocked her head. "It's extremely important. Tell me." Raven insisted. Fiona opened her mouth to say it, but the alarm went off.

"Raven, you and I can't go." Fiona said as Raven started to get up. "I'm sorry." Fiona said as she locked Raven's arms and knees together with wind. "I can not allow you to be pushed further into it's grasp." Fiona said with tears in her eyes. She grabbed Starfire and informed her that Raven and herself could not go. Confused, Starfire nodded and hurried to the team.

Fiona felt a dark sense tingle at the edge of her air. She turned to see Raven break the wind binding. Fiona went flying into the wall and fell to the ground unconscious. Raven covered her head with her hood and flew out the window to find her friends.

Raven finally found them fighting Red X. She flew down and levitated random objects at him. He dodged them and threw an X at her that bound her arms to her sides.

"Nice tricks kids, but I was interested in your new team mate. Wanted to see if she was worth anything." Red X said as he threw Raven. Beastboy caught her and helped her get out of the X while Starfire and Robin attacked Red X. Cyborg jumped in to help them.

As soon as Raven was free, she threw her power at Red X. It only barely missed him. Red X came up on her fast and close. BeastBoy transformed into T Rex and slammed Red X with his tail. Raven ducked just in time.

"Later." Red X said with a mock salute and disappeared. Robin groaned as he punched the ground. Raven pulled her hood up to cover the red scars on her cheeks.

"Fear not, Robin, we will catch the Red X." Starfire assured him. The sky started to collect clouds. Beastboy changed into a Pterodactyl and grabbed Cyborg. Starfire picked up Robin and took flight. Strong winds whipped the air and then it started to rain. Raven took flight and followed Starfire.

The rain became heavier and heavier, soaking the team. The lighting came extremely close to hitting Beastboy. Raven shielded them to the best of her ability, but when they reached the water between them and Titan Tower, the lighting became thicker and harder to block. At last they reached the Tower and went inside. Everything was dark.

Raven entered her room to find a whirlwind with Fiona in the center above the ground. Her hair was loose and flying in all directions. Her wings were blood red. Her eyes glowed red, blood red and then, she attacked Raven.

Fiona flew at Raven bringing massive wind with her. She threw herself into Raven and pushed Raven to the ground. Raven flipped her legs into Fiona, kicking Fiona off her.

"Fiona! FIONA! Wake up!" Raven yelled with power behind her voice. Suddenly something cut her side. Fiona held her bladed fan in her hand. Raven's blood dripped from the blade.

"**_FIONA CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT THIS. SORRY SWEETHEART_**" a terrible voice exited Fiona's mouth. The scars on Fiona's arms started to glow and her wings started to lose their color. Her eyes changed to a deep blue and she struggled for a moment.

"URAH!" she yelled as a large, dark, blood red substance left her body. She fell to the ground, leaving Raven to think that the substance had been Fiona's blood. Raven rushed over to feel for a pulse and found one. Fiona pushed herself up.

"My blood is the same color as these spirals." Fiona said pointing to the tattoo like shapes. "I was trying to leave the tower so I wouldn't harm you, but it came and forced me to stay and attack you. I'm truly sorry, it's just I don't want to harm you, and I want to find my friend. The one who controls earth. She promised she would be with me once we controlled our powers." Fiona said quietly.

Raven sighed and then used her levitation powers to replace everything in her room. "You need to tell me her name." Raven insisted. Fiona put a questioned face on and cocked her head.

"Um ok. But why is it necessary? She was from a small village like me. You probably don't know her." Fiona told her. "Her name was Serena Capitole, but.."Fiona stopped and listened for a second.

"There's something going on in the next city over. I don't know if it's Titans' turf or not, but this guy is getting away with it." Fiona told Raven. "And it's a bad thing that he is. He's stealing an extremely high tech chip. It has passwords to several important computers and a deadly virus on it." She said getting up quickly and started to exit Raven's broken window. Raven caught her leg.

"Do you know who is doing it?" Raven asked as they both flew out the window. Fiona closed her eyes and was silent for a few minutes. She nodded and opened her eyes.

"His name is...Slade? I've never heard that name before." Fiona looked over to find Raven telling Robin to move fast to Karma City.

"Robin...It's Slade." She said finishing up. Robin went silent and assured her that he and the others would be there fast. Raven pulled Fiona under her cloak and as a black raven, she flew faster to the City.

Slade himself, had done the robbery. He was jumping from building to building, when Raven and Fiona formed in front of him. Their eyes glowed the color of their powers. Raven held her fists in front of her pointed at Slade.

"Freeze Slade." Raven said with anger. Her fists held black power. Next to her, Fiona's loose hair was whipping around, and she brought her _shukusen_ up past her ear ready to fly. The wind whipped around Fiona alone.

"Impressive, very impressive. I see you have a new team mate. I'm surprised you let her in after what happened last time Raven." Slade taunted. Raven got furious and a gigantic hand out of her power reached to grab him. He dodged it but Fiona whipped her fan and he fell to the ground.

"You won't escape." Fiona said fiercely. Slade laughed and threw darts at the girls. His one eye gleamed. The darts exploded into sharp objects and dug through their clothes.

"I'm not trying to escape." he said suddenly at Fiona's throat. He jumped away from her just in time to avoid a bird-a-rang. Robin and the other Teen Titans stood there.

"Titans GO!" And the four of them went at Slade. Out of nowhere, came the robots that Slade uses. Robin was the only one who got to Slade. The others ended up defending themselves from the robots.

Fiona flew up into the air and gathered all of her long hair and braided it as fast as she could. The braid was so long that it reached her heels. Sighing, she dove down and kicked a robot in the face. She landed on her hands with both legs in the air. Fiona spun on her hands, making a whirlwind with her legs. She brought them together and threw her self, feet first, into a robot's gut.

Raven levitated a robot and threw it into all the others around her. A robot was about to attack Fiona from behind, but Raven levitated a block of cement into it. Starfire threw starbolts at the robots, and Cyborg threw the various animals Beastboy became.

Fiona twirled around, her long braid wrapping around the nearest robot. She held it while Beastboy "rammed" into it. She got her hair away in time. Fiona turned around and found herself completely surrounded by robots. The blockade was too thick for her wind, they remained unmoved, until they all attacked her.

"Fiona!" Starfire yelled as the Titans desperately tried to get them of her. A white feather floated above the pile of robots. The wind pushed it towards Jump City. Raven sensed a presence about the feather. She stopped Starfire from removing anymore robots.

"Fiona's ok. She's not under them." Raven assured her friend. "We need to find Robin and help him." Raven said and Starfire grabbed Cyborg. They all flew down to where Robin and Slade had disappeared. They found Robin, but he was alone. He had a cut on his left arm, but it wasn't severe.

"He escaped...again." Robin, frustrated punched the ground. Starfire tried to assure him that they would catch Slade eventually.

After they had all gotten to the tower, Raven decided to go find Fiona. Fiona had not returned to the tower, and it was getting dark.

"I'll go with you." Beastboy told her. Raven nodded and they started flying over the city, looking for Fiona. Raven finally started sense her. She paused and held her black glowing hands out. She caught a light blue ribbon in her mind. Examining it brought her to the conclusion that it was Fiona's mind presence.

"Beastboy, she's at Terra's cave." Raven told the eagle next to her. She resumed flying, straight to the cave. They flew into the cave and then started to walk to where Terra was. When they reached to where her statue was, they found Fiona.

She was on her knees in front of the statue. Her hair was flying through the air, her braid being undone to her head. Her face was in her hands, and she was crying. She stood up and turned around. Her face tear stained, her hair fell to the ground.

"Nobody knew Serena by Serena. We all knew her as earth itself. She renamed herself and went by that name. I was the only one who knew her real name, because she told me before she left. You and I knew her not as Serena...but by Terra."

A/N: WELL? Did you like it? Tell me, tell me everything! I still don't have enough reviewers! Please please PLEASE review!

Nemari: She's such a whinner...


	5. Terra Returns

A/N:

Beastboy and Raven stared at their friend in front of them. Her spirals had turned a deep

blue and her hair was almost eight feet long. Her tears formed a small puddle on the ground. Fiona's wings were a deep shade of blue. It was clear just how terrible she felt.

Raven looked to the side. Terra had been their friend, and she had betrayed them. She had been afraid that Fiona would do the same, but her friend only wanted to find Terra and be their friends. Her eyes could hardly watch poor Fiona turn different colors of blue.

Fiona shuddered and then fell to the ground. Her eyes were still brimmed in tears, but she was unconscious. Beastboy looked over at the struggling Raven. Raven was having trouble controlling her emotions.

"Raven? You ok?" Beastboy reached out to give her a reassuring touch. He rested his hand on her shoulder and checked to make sure she was ok. Raven turned away and pulled her hood up.

"Yes. Let's go" She levitated Fiona and then took of into the air. Beastboy turned into a raven and followed. Beastboy and Raven arrived at the Tower shortly after. Fiona was put in her room and Beastboy went to play video games with Cyborg. Raven and Starfire meditated.

Later, Raven sat above her bed and pondered on Fiona, Terra, and her self. Then she thought about the thing Fiona had told her about. The Blood Master, that was what Fiona had called it. Raven sighed and fell into her bed asleep.

_**Raven's Dream:**_

_**Raven looked at her hands to find them covered in blood. Claws pierced her back. She turned around to see Fiona. Fiona looked completely different though. Her hair was dark blue, her skin gray with darker blue spirals. Her outfit was black, and her hair was a deep blue. Her lips were ocean blue, and her eyes marine deep. Her hand was out, and silver claws stretched from her nails into Raven's back.**_

"_**Fi..on..a?" Raven struggled to say. Suddenly, a rock whizzed into Fiona. Fiona let out a horrible screech like a tormented animal. Raven was wretched out of Fiona's claws. Raven turned around to see Terra.**_

"_**Terra?" Raven whispered to the solid figure. Behind her stood a shadow. Terra smiled grimly at Raven. **_

"**_Yes Raven. I see you met Kazeta._** **_That's her real name." Terra said stepping aside so Raven could see that the shadow behind her was Fiona. Fiona was normal, but the other Fiona was still screeching behind Raven. _**

"_**That is the dark side of me, Raven. Wind is not as pure as everyone thinks. I have two sides." Fiona said softly flapping her white wings. The Dark Fiona screeched and her wings turned into black bat like wings. Fiona and Terra linked hands and threw their powers at the Dark Fiona. **_

_**Raven pulled her hood up and summoned darkness onto the Dark Fiona. Screeching in pain, Dark Fiona disappeared and Fiona leaned against Terra for a moment. Raven and Terra helped Fiona to the ground. Then they sat down. **_

"**_It's been a while Raven." Terra said after a long period of silence. Raven remained quiet. She was confused and was unsure of what to say._** **_Terra instead did the talking._**

"**_I...I know what I did was wrong. I know you can't forgive me Raven, but... I want to make it up to you and the Titans." Terra said with her head down. She was still wearing the gear that Slade had put on her._** **_Raven noticed this and turned away._**

"_**You're still wearing the gear...How can you make it up to us if you're still stone." Raven said angrily. Terra sighed and looked down at her feet. **_

"_**I can free you." Both Terra and Raven turned to look at the so far silent Fiona. "I can free you with Raven's help." Fiona said quietly. Terra became shocked, as did Raven. "To undo an element's doing, you need two elements." Fiona told them.**_

"_**Then if it's possible, I'll free you, Terra." Raven whispered.**_

"_**Then it's time to wake up. Raven, meet at the cave in ten minutes." Fiona said softly. Her hair twirled up into a braided bun. She closed her eyes and disappeared. Terra stared at the place where she had been. She and Raven stood and faced each other. **_

"_**Why are you doing this?" Terra asked. **_

"_**You did stop Slade and the volcano. You deserve a second chance, however, that doesn't mean I'll trust you...Not like last time." Raven replied. Her eyes closed**_

And opened them to find her self in her bed. Raven got out of bed and grabbed her cloak.

Silently, she removed a hole in her window and flew through it. She sped to the cave, holding her cloak against the cold night.

Fiona was standing in front of Terra with her hair down. It was ten feet long. Raven stared at the new length of hair. Fiona turned around to Raven. When she saw where Raven's gaze was, she smiled with a shrug.

"My hair grows enormously fast." Fiona said as she pulled out a small _katana_ from a sleeve on her robe. She clustered a handful of hair in her hand and swiftly cut it all off. This left her with should length hair, cut ruggedly. "Let's get this done." Fiona said as Raven approached Terra. Fiona took two hair chopsticks out of her belt purse and pinned her remaining hair up with them.

Raven joined hands with Fiona and the two of them closed their eyes. When their eyes snapped open, they glowed colors. Raven's eyes were white and Fiona's blue. The light spread around their bodies and enveloped them in a cocoon of light.

Black mingling with blue, it reached out to Terra. All of the light swirled around the statue until at last, a spark of yellow could be seen. The spark grew and surrounded Terra. In a flash of light, the powers all disappeared. When Fiona and Raven could see again, Terra was on the ground. Dizzily, they both fell unconscious.

Several hours later, Beastboy and Robin were playing video games. After losing, Beastboy looked around for Fiona and Raven. Starfire was checking under couches and pillows by throwing them in the air.

"Hey Star, have you seen Fiona or Raven? They're usually up by now." Beastboy asked. Starfire shook her head.

"I have not. It is time for meditation with friend Raven, but she is no where. Perhaps she has got the Glugthnot!" Starfire said with much reason.

"Uh...ok Starfire...I'll go check to see if Raven's all right." Robin said as he got up. Cyborg grabbed the controller and challenged Beastboy.

"Raven! It's Robin! Is everything alright?" Robin asked to the shut door. When he got no answer, he placed his had on the door and it slid open.

"Raven?" Robin asked the dark room. He entered the gothic room and checked the bed. A gust of wind struck his face. Looking around, he saw a hole in her window. It was clear how she had left the room. Running, he went to Fiona's room and found she had left in a more messy way. Cursing, he ran down to the living room and found Beastboy and Cyborg fighting over the remote.

"Stop squabbling. Fiona and Raven are missing. They left, but they should've been back by now. We need to look for them." Robin told his team mates. Starfire bounce to his side immediately. Beastboy and Cyborg quieted. Robin split them up. Star with Robin, and Beastboy with Cyborg. "Titans Go!"

Beastboy carried over the city. Every now and then he would stop and sniff. Eventually, Cyborg had him stop so they could call Robin.

"Robin, we've looked everywhere without a single trace of them." Cyborg said into his arm. Robin and Starfire's faces were filled with worry.

"There's one place we didn't look." Beastboy said. The other three titans knew exactly what he meant.

"That will be the rendevous point. Robin out"The image on Cyborg's arm disappeared. Transforming, Beastboy took flight with Cyborg in his claws. They reached Terra's cave in minutes. Beastboy and Cyborg arrived before the others. Beastboy raced to the figures on the ground. Checking the two, he saw they were Raven and Fiona.

"Fiona's hair is all over the place man!" Cyborg commented as he helped Beastboy move them.

"Cy...Cy come look." Beastboy said to his friend. Cyborg came over and gasped.

"They brought back Terra." Beastboy said simply. Terra was thin and slightly pale, but she was breathing normally. Beastboy and Cyborg turned around with her to find Robin and Star. Both were speechless.

"TERRA!" Starfire squealed. She bounced up and down so high that she hit her head on the roof. Holding her injured head, she floated down to Robin. He had yet to express his feelings.

"How are we going to get all of them back?"Beastboy asked to no one in particular. This thought took Robin away from the thought that Terra was back.

"Starfire can carry Cyborg, Terra and me. You can handle the other two." Robin said at last. Beastboy sighed as Starfire took off with his friends. He went over and transformed. He delicately picked Raven and Fiona up. He was surprised to see how light they were and flapped his wings before taking off.

Raven woke up in her bed. Her eyes were open, but she remained flat on the bed. She struggled to push herself into sitting position. She looked around her room to find Robin standing in the open door way.

"Morning Raven." Robin said as he came towards her. In his hands was a steaming mug of herbal tea. "You've been asleep for two days." He told her with a smile as he sat on a chair near the bed. He passed the tea to her. "I figured you would need it."

Raven took the tea and sipped it. It tasted like green tea with mint. Not exactly what she was used to, but she drank it anyway. After it was gone, she trusted herself to speak with out croaking.

"Where is Fiona and Terra?" Raven asked her leader. Robin smiled slightly before answering.

"They're still asleep. Cyborg and Starfire are watching them. Beastboy left awhile ago to get lunch." Robin said as he stood up. Raven climbed out of bed to get her cloak. When she bent down, purple hair tumbled to the floor. With shock, she straightened and ran to a mirror. Her hair had grown to her thighs. With a sigh, she grabbed her cloak and went up to the roof to meditate.

"Raven?" Raven turned her head away from the water to look at Beastboy. He watched her turn her head, her hair flowing gracefully behind her. It fell down to her legs. She stood facing him with her cape flowing in the wind.

"I'm just glad to see you up." Beastboy said scuffing his feet. Raven tilted her body towards him. Her hair flowing softly, she nodded. She felt an aching pain in her hand and reached to subside it. She looked at the hand and found scars. Blood red, covering her fingers and her other hand. Quickly, she hid them in her cloak. The wind raced around her into the air.

"Fiona's up." She said quietly as she watched the wind. A sharp pain shot up Raven's arm as she passed Beastboy. She bit her lip, drawing blood. Raven hurried to the door, leaving Beastboy filled with some kind of concern.

Raven stumbled into her room and collapsed on the floor. She was clutching her right arm in pain so hard that it was all she could do not to scream. With a weary left hand, she moved her door closed with her power. A hand stopped it from closing all the way. Fiona forced her body in.

"Fiona! What...what do you want." Raven said trying to sit up. A blast of wind knocked her over. Fiona sat on the floor and threw a wall of wind up at the door to make it sound proof.

"Save your strength. The Blood Master is sending someone here. And not just anyone. She is the Blood Master's daughter. It wants both of us now. And it won't stop until it gets exactly what it wants." Fiona said calmly. She seemed to be years older.

"What about Terra? How do you know this?" Raven said angrily. Fiona pointed to her now extremely long hair and Raven's.

"The Blood Master likes his prey to have 'elegance'. He forces their hair to grow long. Then he sets his predator to hunt them. If we cut it.." Fiona grabbed her _katana _and chopped of her hair to her ear. Immediately, it regrew to seven feet. Frustrated, she stuffed the hair that fell on the ground in her robe. "Then this happens" She finished.

Raven sighed as Fiona braided her hair. Raven watched and thought about what was to come. "We should tell the others. It wouldn't be fair if they got caught up in a battle between us and this girl." Raven said as the pain finally relieved. Fiona whipped her hands into complex signals extremely fast. At the very end, she placed her two fingers on Raven's forehead.

"I'll tell them." Fiona said as she removed her fingers. Closed eyes, she snapped her fingers and removed the wall of wind. Just as she was about to leave, Raven stopped her.

"Don't tell them that she's after us. Last time..." Raven stopped and remembered when it was supposed to be the end of the world. She swallowed. "Last time, they nearly died trying to protect me. I don't want them to die this time." Raven finished. Fiona nodded and left.

Raven began to meditate, but was interrupted. A searing pain surged up her arms and around her middle. The sleeves of her leotard were on fire, but no fire she had ever seen was purple. The fire surged forward and covered her entire body. Then, it was suddenly gone. It hadn't burned anything, but it left strange markings all over her body. They glowed dark red in her mirror. The markings looked similar to the marking she had for the end of the world, but these were somehow different. As if it held a message.

Raven turned and found them on her back as well. Then, they started to fade. Watching, she also realized that her hair had grown again. With fury, she braided it. She opened the door to find Starfire.

"I am wishing you well. You are ok?" Starfire asked worriedly. Raven nodded and was swept up into a bone breaking hug. After Starfire put her down, the two of them heard the alarm go off. They flew down to the main room and found the others waiting.

"She's outside." Cyborg said to them all. Fiona twitched her hands slightly and sharp needles could be seen peeking out of her fists. Raven looked and saw her golden belt was lined with weapons that Raven had thought only Robin carried in great numbers. The weapons were different, but they were about the same number.

Twelve fans hung at her sides with her favorite _shukusen _in front of her left fans. In between laces and fans, lay throwing stars. In clusters in front of the fans lay _kunai_, throwing daggers. And along the edging were many thin needles that were identical to the ones in her hands.

Raven was apparently not the only one who noticed her weapons. Robin was looking at them with surprise. Fiona held her head up and walked towards the doors. Raven followed her. Beastboy and Robin came after them. Cyborg and Starfire weren't too far behind them.

As they filed out, Raven saw a dark figure with an aura of violence. Fiona stopped, and Raven stood beside her. The rest of the Titans took there places beside the two. The figure had a red cloak that covered her face. After several long silent moments, a bolt of red shot through the air and hit Fiona in the chest.

**_You will do what the Master wishes_** a voice said searing through the air. Starfire caught the staggering Fiona. Raven and the cloaked figure flew into the air, hands glimmering. Raven wrapped the red girl in her darkness while her opponent threw red magic at her. Suddenly Raven screamed as red lines seared her flesh.

Fiona spread her arms out and blew the girl out of her focus. She flapped her wings and flew up to Raven. Starfire came as well and all three of them linked arms and mixed there powers together to strike the girl. She deflected it but her hood was knocked of.

Her red hair was mid length in a braid. Her eyes were red as her lips. She sneered and showed a fang hanging over her lip. Her eyes glowed red as she sent a slicing sword of red. Fiona grabbed a fan at her hip and threw it like a frisbee.

The red air dispersed, Robin threw a freeze disk. Cyborg charged his cannon and fired. Beastboy turned into a raven and tore at her hair. Angered, the girl sent a wave of red energy knocking out the titans.

_I won't let you harm my friends!_ Raven screamed through the wave as she and Fiona resisted. The girl let out a long blood curdling screech. Raven and Fiona fell as the blood red scars on their bodies glowed and burned their flesh.

**_Now you have no other choice Fiona._** The girl said as she walked up to the two girls on the ground. All of a sudden, a rock slammed into her. All three girls turned their heads to see Terra furious and glowing. Her outfit was the normal Terra outfit, and she was mad.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" She screamed as a huge rock rammed into the girl. She forced her hands forward and an avalanche of rocks tumbled onto the girl. "I won't let you hurt them, Ketsueki!"

"Then you must come with me as well" Ketsueki said, and a large red rope surrounded Terra. Then, without reason, it stopped. Ketsueki's eyes turned golden. Raven grabbed two throwing stars from Fiona's belt and hurled them at Ketsueki.

Ketsueki blinked and then ducked. When she was back up, her eyes were red again. Snarling, she ran at Raven. Fiona stood up and flicked two fans in her hands. Needles stuck out of them, following the rib cage of the fans. She crossed her arms and pulled them out, creating a massive wind. Ketsueki stopped as the wind swirled around her.

Fiona threw her fans in the whirlwind. The needles flew out and attacked Ketsueki. Raven swept her cloak around herself and reappeared behind Ketsueki. In her hand was a bolt of her magic. She dug it into Ketsueki and found golden eyes staring at her again. Before she knew it, Terra threw a boulder on the girl and Raven disappeared to outside the tornado.

Fiona cleared the tornado and found nothing. Terra and Raven floated to beside her. Starfire and Beastboy flew in the air to look for her. The scars on Raven's body hadn't faded at all. Fiona was inspecting a scar on her own wrist when she felt a wave of heat. A flash of fire swept at them. Raven pushed it aside and they found another girl in the smoke.

"Well, we meet...sisters." the girl whispered harshly.

A/N: NO one reviewed! This is the last chapter unless I get reviews! It makes me really sad you know! I love writing, and most of you out there love reading! All I ask is a little feed back on what I'm doing! I want to be able to perfect my writings, but if no one tells me how I'm doing, then I get upset! I can't know how others like it! All I'm asking for is a few reviews! Correct my spelling, grammar, characters, anything! Tell me your opinion! It's not like I ask that much of you!


End file.
